drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Daenerys Stronbow
Name: Daenerys Stronbow Age: 16 Nationality: Malkieri Hair: Black Eyes: Dark Brown Skin: Pale Height: 5’8" Voice: Sensual Other: Troublemaker with a capital T Special Skills: Has basic wilderness skill Knowledge Weaknesses: Politics Physical Weaknesses: Her lungs are still recovering from a heavy disease she had. Personality Weakness: Is a prankster but often gets carried away in her pranks. Personality: Sociable, curious like a cat, and always on the look for fun. = Character History = Daenerys was the only daughter in the family, so she was spoiled a bit when she was a very young child by Malkieri standards, but the harsh realities of life on the frontier of the Light quickly brought her back down to earth. Though she was born in a family of predominantly military occupation, Dany did not have much interest into the art of war. She was taught how to survive on her own and some basic self defence and first aid, Dany never received the kind of schooling in warfare her brother got. Instead she helped her mother with running the family inn, which was founded by her grandfather. Dany quickly showed the skills needed to be a good innkeeper, in fact her father often called her “my little supply and logistics officer” but she had one problem. Dany was a troublemaker, through and through with a pure love about pranks, as her brothers and sometimes, some guests in their Inn found out at their own expense. Many times her parents told her that that habbit of hers will get her in trouble, but as any child, Dany did not pay much attention to that. One day, it did got her in trouble though, more than she thought possible. A pair arrived in their inn – a woman and a man. Not just any woman and a man though, the woman looked like a queen who was trying to make an unsuccessful incognito trip among her subjects while the man seemed not only able to look in all directions at once but doing so too! Little did she know that the man and woman were warder and aes sedai. Dany did not like the way the woman stood, she seemed arrogant to Dany, so she decided to play a prank on her. When her mother sent her to take care of the lady’s room, Dany spiked her bed with quills from a hedgehog. Of course it was not long before she was called to the room she had taken such good care of to answer for her actions. It was then, when Dany was first brought to the attention of the woman that Dany sensed that the woman was looking at her a bit differently. Sometime into the conversation, or scolding actually, the woman suddenly announced that Dany was to go back with her to the Tower. It was then that Dany realized who she had pranked – an Aes Sedai. After a sleepless night spend in preparations and some preaching from her mother, Dany left south to the White Tower with her curiosity and her bag of pranks. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios